


Mistletoe

by starcasm



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcasm/pseuds/starcasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's not gay if it's under mistletoe amirite</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

Christmas was just around the corner. Which meant christmas parties. 

Jack didn’t need to go to Felix’s christmas party, but Jack felt if he said no he would be disrespectful. It’s Jack’s first Christmas in America and he didn’t want to see like an asshole, especially to a friend who’s helped him get to the life he lived to this day. It was safe to say Jack said yes.

On the invitation it said to wear an embarrassing christmas sweater, which of course, Jack didn’t have to worry about since his brothers would send him ugly christmas sweaters every year as an ongoing joke. Jack picked a red one that had a fuzzy reindeer on the front that had the nose of the reindeer light up red when you pressed it, it was cringeworthy to even look at, but hey, thats what Felix wanted.

What Jack did have to worry about was transportation, since he didn’t have his license, he only knew a small amount of the people who were going, and one of them was Mark, he knew Mark would be going, he was sure of it, he dialled Mark’s number and his phone rang 4 times before picking up and hearing Mark’s cheerful voice on the other line.

[Mark’s voice is italic, Jack is bold.]

Hey! Whats up?

You know Felix’s party? 

Yeah, I’m trying to find an ugly christmas sweater to wear, don’t have too many of those, unfortunately.

Jack heard Mark laugh at his remark and he let out a small chuckle as well.

Well, um, I kinda need a ride, since I don’t have a car.. or a license, really.

Oh yeah! I’d happily drive you over, 6 sound nice?

Yeah, I’m all done to be honest, see you then?

Definitely.

And with that, Jack ended the call, ticking off the last thing on his to-do list for the party, not like the list consisted anything more than two things.

\---

Two hours went by, and those two hours felt like two years, Jack had nothing to do, he certainly couldn’t film a video, he could watch Netflix, but no there were no good shows, he could watch some videos, but he knows he would get bored quickly, it was stressful. Jack snapped out of his two hour trance when the doorbell rang and someone knocked on his window, Jack knew Mark had finally arrived, he rolled off his couch and half-jogged to his door to open it to find Mark pose in a very interesting christmas sweater that he couldn’t help but snort through his nose. 

Mark’s green christmas sweater consisted of a dickbutt with a christmas hat that said “Happy Dicking” in bold white letters around the image. Mark grinned and pouted his lips.

“So.. Do you think Felix will approve of my amazing sweater?” Mark said with a straight face, pointing to his sweater.

“I mean.. I’m not Felix or anything, but it’s a 20 outta 10.” Jack replied, giving Mark a thumbs up before grabbing his beanie of the counter and fixing it over his green hair. “You ready to go?” Jack asked, checking the time on his watch.

“Yeah, let’s get a move on.” Mark stood out of the way so Jack can close his door and walk infront, he locked the front of the house and headed down the stairs of the apartment complex with Jack behind him. Mark directed him to his car and unlocked the doors for them to get in, Jack of course took the passenger seat and Mark slid into the drivers seat and started up the car, clicking himself in to the safety belt as did Jack.

The drive itself was not too long and not too quick, and Jack was able to see parts of LA he has never seen before, it’s not like he went out much anyways, unless he was getting food, takeout, to be exact. It’s what he lived on.

Mark finally spoke up, coughing to signify he was going to speak

“So, how you finding LA?” Mark asked, eyes still glued to the road infront of him.

“It’s been great! Lots of new places to go to, lots of places to see.” Jack replied, resting his hands on his lap as he twiddled his thumbs.

“I’m glad! We’re not far at all from Felix’s house, just around this corner.”

Jack nodded, and he checked the time again, they have only been in the car for 10 minutes, it felt longer than that to Jack.

\---

Finally they had arrived at Felix’s house, and Felix’s house was massive, the sound of music could be heard from even in the car, the pillars that held up the little roof of the front porch were wrapped in golden fairy lights, and a wreath was hung on the maroon coloured door. Mark got out of the car first, closing the door behind him and staring up at the big house.

Jack was second to step out, he too admired the house before walking out to the front of the car and poked Mark on his arm to get him to snap out of it. 

“Should we go?” Mark locked his car and looked at Jack.

“Of course, ya dingus.” Jack nodded and jogged infront of Mark skipping a step on the porch and stood on it waiting for Mark since he took his time. Once Mark was by his side Jack outstretched his hand to ring the doorbell but was stopped when Mark clamped his hand over his wrist, Jack looked at Mark who nodded upwards, signalling Jack to look up.

Jack obliged and looked up at the roof and gulped.

Over them, just right in the middle of where they stood, was a single piece of mistletoe. Mark swore under his breath and Jack laughed nervously. Both of them locked eyes and turned so they faced eachother. “Well.. Rules are rules, right?” Jack whispered, and caught Mark’s pupil’s dilating. Mark thought for a moment, this was one of the worst times to be doing something like this, definitely the worst times to be doing something like this, Mark bit his lip before speaking up, “Just a quick one, we do have a party to attend.” Mark replied, cupping Jack’s cheek, but Jack was too quick for Mark and he grabbed Mark’s sweater and pulled him in quickly, closing the gap between them so fiercely that Mark’s breath hitched and they were pushed back against a pillar.

Mark wrapped his arms around Jack’s shoulder, pushing his back further into the pillar as he kissed him back much more roughly, which had Jack having to gasp for air. Jack tugged at Mark’s sweater and moved his hands up to Mark’s pink and hot cheeks and cupping them, both their eyes fluttering open and shut and whenever their eyes opened, they both started deep into their eyes, never losing eye contact of eachother.

Jack was practically powerless to Mark, as he pinned him to the pillar, not that Jack was arguing, he just wished he could somehow prove he could be dominant, there was no chance doing that, though.

\---

What felt like blissful hours only lasted 5 minutes, as Mark yelped when he felt a snowball be pummeled into his back and the familiar Swedish accent of Felix called, “I’d appreciate if you didn’t fuck on my porch!” and Mark blushed several shades of red that Jack didn’t even know existed. Mark laughed and called back, “Rules are rules, Felix! If you’re under mistletoe you gotta kiss!”. 

Mark and Jack heard voices come from the inside and Felix be pushed out of the way and the familiar face of Ken to be replaced, “Kiss! A single kiss! Not a heavy makeout session!” and with that, the two and the other people in the house bursted into laughter and Felix opened the door, and saw that Cry, Ken, Felix, Marzia, Mary and a few others were, like them, dressed in silly Christmas jumpers. 

Cry sat in a chair closest to them and made a blowjob motion at the two of them and winked, causing the two men to look at each other with confused faces before realizing what Cry meant and coughing awkwardly.

“Well, apart from..” Felix nodded at the two of the men, “that fiasco, come watch Christmas movies with us!” and he pointed to the couch that Ken, Mary and Marzia sat on. 

“Yeah, we’ve been waiting for you two fuckers for like half an hour.” Cry spoke, sipping his eggnog. “You can have the love seat if you want.” Cry teased, Jack flipped him off and laughed heartily.

Mark’s fingers had crept into Jack’s hand, Jack jumped at the odd feeling before looking to his side and realizing Mark was holding his hand, he grasped Mark’s hand and grinned, and headed for the living room to join their friends for a very happy Christmas.


End file.
